pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Sources
The following is an ongoing list of sources used in the compilation of the Pop Culture Scarp Book and Diary wiki. Events * OTD BBC News * OTD New York Times * OTD history.com Music * Discogs.com - invaluable site for music releases * Musicbrainz- as above but with more details of individual recordings * Popscene TOTP episode guide - forum with full listings of Top of the Pops shows. See also Top Of The Pops 1970-1975 and Top Of The Pops - 1976 - 1977 * UK Chart Archive - official site * BPI certifications - official certification, also gives release dates. * UK Chart Facts and Feats - amazingly well compiled site on all sorts of amazing UK chart facts * US Top 40 Singles - gives w/e charts. Well catalogued. * Record Mirror Chart scans - with Saturday date for 'week ending' * marmalade-skies.co.uk 'Remember the Times' section (1966-1970) * Manchester Digital Music Archive - includes OTD feature. * wwrdm.com - OTD / wwrdb.com - Year Artists * Beatles Bible - definitive detailed info on The Beatles, including OTD feature. * Beatles Archive - blog-style archive * Beatles in the News - blogspot * Depeche Mode official archive - includes OTD feature * Depeche Mode Press File - comprehensive catalogue of all the group's interviews, photos, features, reviews in the music press (UK) * Pet Shop Boys OTD TV / Radio * BBC Genome - official site for BBC TV and radio since 1923 * MemorableTV - contemporary as well as archive * Radiolistings.co.uk. - not updated for a few years but still a valuable source * TV Pop Diaries (1955-1999) * Random Radio Jottings (blogspot) - like it says, a bit random but well written and researched. * Doctor Who - list of TV episodes * [http://www.bigredbook.info/index.html The Big Red Book - a celebration of This Is Your Life...] Publications Television and Radio * GraemeWood on twitter - TV and other magazines. Tweets most days. * radiosoundsfamiliar.com: RT archive, TV Times archive, Look-In archive. * tvtimes.retropia.co.uk on Tumblr - TV (and Radio) Times covers * Radio Times Christmas covers archive - part of the excellent ukchristmastv (see also pastprint) * Look-In on comicvine.com Music * Smash Hits archive - the Wiki creator is sincerely and gratefully indebted to Mr. B. McCloskey for his tireless work in compiling the Smash Hits archive. * Smash Hits mag on Flickr (mostly 90s, a bit disorganised and patchy but good source) * archivedmusicpress.wordpress.com - excellent archive of random covers, articles and reviews from NME and MM circa 1987-1996. * 1960smusicmagazines.com * Record Mirror archive / NME archive (some 1968 & 1969 only) * [http://www.shanemarais.net/no-1-magazine/ No.1 magazine] - now defunct Various * Practical Electronics * Paperboy.com - huge archive of newspaper front pages * Downmagaz.com - UK & USA * Hold the front page Stamps * Royal Mail special stamps - official site * collectGBstamps.co.uk * List of GB postage stamps on wikipedia People * On This Day - Birthdays * Born on The Same Day * Find a Grave.com Various * Flashbak.com - generic retrospective site often with excellent photos * Chelsea FC reports, stats and pictures. Category:Reference pages